


I Won't Forget

by pronnpto



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto
Summary: As the Warrior of Light comes to terms with the truth, memories come forth that change everything.5.3 Spoilers. Please read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	I Won't Forget

Azem. The final member of the Convocation of Fourteen. All of those faint memories, always more of a blur than a defined shape, flood her mind once again. Rosa’harrio’s breath is caught in her throat as she clutches the small stone to her chest.  
  
It all made sense now.  
  
The ties she felt to Emet-Selch, his offhanded comments throughout their time together, the pain in her chest. It was all real; the ache meant something. Tears blurred her vision as she once again took in her surroundings. Amaurot and its ghostly inhabitants didn’t seem as eerie as they once did. She walked, a smile tugging at her lips as she wandered through the streets, taking her time to admire its architecture. There was a pang in her chest, and a certain face came to mind as a memory of days long gone flashes before her eyes.  
  
  
_“Hades! You need to take a break,” she insists, eyeing the mess of wadded up paper scattered on the floor. With his mask discarded to the side, the bags under his eyes were even more evident.  
  
“I need to finish this by tomorrow,” he states, never taking his gaze off the sheet before him. Hades waves her off, and Azem huffs as she storms off. Content to keep working until the sun rose, he was shocked to find a plate of food set before him. Hades looks up, smirking as he notes the blush coating her cheeks.  
  
“Here,” she grumbles, nodding to the plate of fresh, fluffy pancakes and a bowl of strawberries she had set before him. “There’s more over in the kitchen.” With that she makes a move to walk away, only to be tugged backwards. Warmth enveloped her, and she let out a noise only to be silenced by the look on his face. Hades met her gaze, smirking. He reached up to remove her mask, pausing as he took in her face  
  
“How kind of you,” he hums. Hades sets her mask next to his own before running a gloved hand through her hair. “You made my favorite.”  
  
Her cheeks burned, and she attempted to look away, only for Hades to grab her chin and force her to maintain eye contact. Azem frowned, trying to mask her embarrassment. “It was nothing,” she insists, attempting to get away once again. “I’ll let you get back to your work now.”  
  
“But meals are so much better when enjoyed in the company of another,” he states, shifting so the two of them are facing the table. He picks up one of the strawberries and offers it to her with a smile. “Come now, Azem, stay with me.”  
  
Azem’s cheeks burned, and her mind went blank. How could she say no to that? “...you’ll be the death of me one of these days, you know that?” Hades only chuckles as he feeds her the strawberry, his eyes softening.  
  
“You say that now, but just watch; you’ll be the end of me.”_  
  
Rosa’harrio snaps back to the present, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had seen visions of the past before, but none of them had been this detailed, this clear. These memories that flooded through her mind were once her own, and the weight of what that meant was almost too much for her. Almost. She wipes her eyes, thinking of Emet-Selch and she couldn’t help but smile, despite it all. After all, she knew deep down what it all meant. Those lingering gazes when he thought she wouldn’t notice, the moments they spent together away from the rest of the Scions. The two of them shared an intimacy that felt so right, yet Rosa’harrio couldn’t understand why. But now she did.  
  
“I’ve gathered my things,” Y’shtola says, earning a loud expletive from her. Being so lost in thought, she didn’t notice the woman at her side until she spoke. Y’shtola should have been a Ninja, not a Black Mage. “If you’re ready to go, we should meet up with the others.”  
  
Rosa’harrio turned, offering her companion one of her trademarked smiles. “Yeah, we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer,” she says with a laugh. Still she hesitates, wanting to take in more of the city around her, no longer feeling that eerie, uneasy feeling she once did. This was once her home. There was no time to linger on the past, however, and she takes in the spiral towers one last time before shoving the 14th’s stone into her pocket. “Let’s save the First. Then, let’s go home. _Together_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you have any advice or critique, I'd love to hear it! I'd also love to write more XIV content, so if you have any requests please reach out to me and I can try and write them! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
